The invention relates generally to utility meters, and more particularly to methods and systems for the prevention of data corruption in utility meters.
Infrastructure, such as a smart grid, includes a variety of systems and components with sensors and memory devices to store sensed data. In the smart grid example, systems may include power generation systems, power transmission systems, smart meters, digital communications systems, control systems, and their related components. Certain smart meters include various sensors and memory devices to store sensed data. Unfortunately, the smart meters and their memory devices may be susceptible to data corruption when power is lost unexpectedly.